board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Charizard's Contest History
Who is Charizard? Pikachu may be the face of the series, but Charizard is the face of the badass part of the series. Between the three original starters Charizard was widely agreed to look the coolest. Other things that made the fire type popular was that when the TCG was created Charizard's card was known to be the rarest and most looked for card in the entire game. Charizard was also one of Pokemon Trainer Red's Pokemon that he used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Where Charizard makes his biggest splash was in the anime. Due to Ash's Charmander orignally belonging to a different trainer when it evolved to a Charmeleon it became disobedient of Ash's orders. It soon evolved into a Charizard not to save Ash from Aerodactyl, but to challenge it to a battle. Everytime Ash would send it out to battle Charizard would either fly off and relax or use a flamethrower attack on Ash to the enjoyment of the viewers. Charizard would only battle against opponents it would deem worthy of challenging such as Blaine's Magmar. This of course caused Ash to lose several battles including his elimination in the Indigo League. Charizard continued to ignore Ash during the Orange Islands until the episode where it was frozen by an ice beam in a battle and Ash nursed him back to health. Now listening to him Charizard soon became Ash's powerhouse further increaing his popularity with fans. In an episode that caused massive public outcry Ash left Charizard to train in the Charicific Valley. However unlike most Pokemon that Ash has left to train Charizard sometimes returns to Ash when he's about to have an important fight. This has caused some of the best fights in the series against opponents such as Claire's Dragonair, Gary's Blastoise, Nolan's Articuno, and against Entei in one of the movies. "Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" - Ash Ketchum Contest History Win-Loss Record: 7-3 Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 7 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Defeated (10) Duke Nukem, 36281 64.25% - 20184 35.75% * Heart Round 2 --- Defeated (2) Kratos, 44776 54.49% - 37392 45.51% * Heart Semifinal --- Defeated (3) L-Block, 49456 60.64% - 32097 39.36% * Heart Final --- Defeated (4) Bowser, 45711 54.73% - 37813 45.27% * Contest Quarterfinal --- Lost to (1) Mario, 35896 46.41% - 41452 54.59% * Extrapolated Strength --- 14th Place 32.89% After failing to reach the 2008 contest despite getting a lot of support from the board Charizard easily won the Nomination Rally Tournament and was thus able to make the contest. Charizard was the cause of much debate during the pre-contest. It was widely agreed that Charizard would win over Duke, but after that we had people placing him anywhere from losing in the second round to winning the division. It only took until the first round to figure that Charizard was worthy of his Nomination Rally position and pairing it with Kratos' embarassing himself in his match it seemed that Charizard was likely going to reach the fourth round. In the division final Charizard was against Bowser who earlier walked all over Sora, the opinion of the board was that Bowser should win, but Charizard has a chance due to the release of Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver on match day. Charizard was able to use the hype from that game to defeat Bowser worse than Kratos and was even able to put a respectable finish on Mario. With his run this contest Charizard should make the bracket again, but he may struggle to get a decent seed due to Pokemon having such a large nomination split. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 9 - 7 Seed * Division 9 Round 1 --- 1st place, 14647 59.16% - (12) Riku, 7470 30.17% - (21) Nier, 2640 10.66% * Division 9 Round 2 --- 1st place, 11374 41.49% - (16) Zelda, 11359 41.43% - (15) Donkey Kong, 4683 17.08% * Division 9 Finals --- 2nd place, 21675 40.17% - (1) Mega Man, 21698 40.21% - (2) Zero, 10587 19.62% Before the contest begun, Charizard's previous performance and bracket placement made him a favorite to cause an upset of the 1 seed Noble Niners. His first match was a beatdown as expected, but in Round 2 among heavy Nintendo LFF the Zard underperformed and only beat Zelda by a measly 16 votes. Then came the match where Charizard should have become the fifth Pokémon character in the semifinals and third to upset N9ers (after Mewtwo > Sonic and Squirtle > Cloud), proving the once deemed hated franchise was in Beast Mode amidst the Pokémon X&Y hype. Indeed, while Mega Man was ahead for the first hour, Charizard then took the lead and Zero leeching votes from Mega Man made it a tight contest. But in the final 2 hours the Blue Bomber used a final push to get a tiny advantage of 21 votes that prevent Charizard's victory. Maybe part of the defeat was due to the backlash against so many Pokémon victories (with Red having just beat two strong Final Fantasy characters in the previous match), but it's undeniable that Charizard has proven to be quite the contestant on this site. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 4 - 12 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Terra Branford, 15591 52.8% - 1393547.2% * Division 4 Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Bowser, 13136 43.45% - 17096 56.55% Board 8 started boasting that "Charizard is a fraud" while the contest didn't start. And his opening match did little to disprove that: Terra hasn't performed consistently well (in contrast to reliable wins by her game), Final Fantasy is having a noticeable drop, and Charizard can't even get 53%?! So by the time he faced Bowser again, King Koopa wiped the floor with the Pokémon, avenging his defeat with 2% more in percentage. Way to waste all the compliments from yesteryear. Category:Contest Histories